


young darkling

by Blackmoore



Series: Deadly [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Heir of Gryffindor Harry Potter, Heir of Slytherin Harry Potter, Killer Harry Potter, Smart Harry Potter, Wendigo Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoore/pseuds/Blackmoore
Summary: Latin? and oh my is that LithuanianHannibal think's of his sister, and eats dinner
Series: Deadly [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003773
Kudos: 48





	young darkling

once Hannibal finishing reading the letters, he was surprised at first to find that Hadrian knows Latin 'need to teach him, Lithuanian' not knowing the eleven year old child also knows Lithuanian

after all he might need more then two languages Hannibal write his own letter back to Hadrian Potter, Heir Potter

Hadrian Potter, heir Potter

Kokiems dar šeimos namams priklausai, Hadrianai, ir tobulas darbas atliekant žmogžudystės uždarymą ir uždarymą, bet man smalsu, kad tu Adrianas

Grafas, Hanibalas Lecteris

PS, mes galime sukurti kodą

Hannibal puts the letter in the envelope, and uses a red candle wax and puts his ring crest into the red wax

He stands up as he waits patiently amd calmly to let the hot wax dry on the envelope, as he holds back a sigh from coming from between his lips

Hannibal sits behind his desk again as he looks around for something to do in his office, resort the book's, alphabetically 'no' by numbers, he considers it, but shakes his head "Definitely not."

when the wax dried, Hannibal sent it with an owl his family got from, Italy, as a gift from saving someone's daughter

even though in the end, hannibal wanted to kill the daughter, she was quite rude, but he would never kill a child, Because it's not fun and definitely not pleasurable

after all he's not a monster like the krampus or the sandman, child killer, Hannibal shakes his head as he stands up and thinks of what to do

he goes to make dinner for himself, in his kitchen as he thinks of his younger sister Mischa Lecter, who died for no reason at all

Hannibal takes the plate the finished and placed it in the table as he goes to kitchen and cleans up first then puts the things to soak in the warm water

Hannibal went to his, dining room, and ate his dinner, and he shakes the thought of his sister out of his head

* * *

Hadrian sits at the Slytherin table and smiles, at the defense professor fir the first year, maybe he will join him, this time around, maybe not, hmm choices

He think's of what to do as he ate food at the Slytherin table the Gryffindors are talking about the how dark he is, because he didn't get into the house of the light leader, annoying and so rude

Hadrian reminds himself 'no murdering infront of other people, Hadrian' he smiles as he relaxes as Draco came in and looks at Harry Potter

Harry ignores Draco as the Pureblood heir of Malfoy is trying to insinuate something is wrong with Harry's blood

Hadrian spoke "I'm a Pureblood, Malfoy." He chuckles at the shocked looks at Hadrian, Albus Dumbledore watches Harry Potter at the Slytherin table, wondering if the boy is evil, like Tom Riddle or as he prefers Lord Voldemort which is flight of death, not very original

Hadrian felt eyes on him as he looks at the head table and looks amused by Dumbledore as his face went back to the perfect blank mask, every pure blood, heir has

Owls came and as a owl landed gracefully I'm front of Hadrian, who looked at the tagline and spoke two words, a name in Lithuanian "Lokis" Hadrian chuckles finding it amusing "Nice to meet you, Lokis."

The owl puts out it's leg as the bird seems to be glaring at him "Sorry, Lokis, just seems funny, could you wait while I reply to the letter, that your master, Hanibalas Lecteris, sent."

The owl stays where it is, only hooting back once, Hadrian opens the letter and smiles softly as he read the letter once more as he finds his parchment, as he started to write a message

Grafas, Hanibalas Lecteris

iš pradžių man įdomu, kiek giliai tavyje slypi šis mano smalsumas, ar tai šeimos jausmas, ar kažkas tamsesnio, daktare Lecter?

Hadrianas Poteris, Įpėdinis Poteris

Harry spoke in English "Please get this to count Lecter." He smiles as he puts it in an envelope and sent it off with hannibal's owl

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of Hannibal's letter to Harry Potter
> 
> what other houses do you belong to, Hadrian, and nice job on the murder suicide, shut a close case, I'm curious of you, Hadrian  
> Count Hannibal Lecter  
> PS, we could make a code
> 
> .  
> Count, Hannibal Lecter
> 
> at first I wonder how deep inside you is this curiosity of mine, is it a family feeling, or is it something darker, Dr. Lecter?
> 
> Hadrian Potter, heir Potter


End file.
